


Arduum Futurum

by Viko Oops (Vikokaoru)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Shippuden, ¿Un poco cuqui?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikokaoru/pseuds/Viko%20Oops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verano. Tras un duro entrenamiento, lo mejor es darse un chapuzón en el lago y dejar que los pensamientos fluyan con la corriente y se pierdan en el aire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arduum Futurum

**Author's Note:**

> Estamos en enero y aquí donde vivo hay un temporal de muerte, así que se me ha ocurrido traer una cosita veraniega a ver si nos olvidamos un poco de todo el frío que tenemos.
> 
> Puesto que los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo me reservo la autoría de la historia. Ojalá que guste.

 

Verano.

 

Desde lejos los cantos de los pájaros se entremezclan con el sonido de las cigarras y del viento meciendo las hojas de los altos árboles. Llega hasta el lago esa melodía endulzada por la suave brisa, que trae el olor a hierba y a calor. El agua está fresca y limpia, ideal para pasar la tarde nadando o, simplemente, flotando y dejándose llevar, como hacen ambos. Tras el entrenamiento, el cansancio obvio se desvanece al relajar los músculos, respirar hondo e hinchar los pulmones para no hundirse.

 

Naruto y Sasuke dejan que las pequeñas olas se los lleven de aquí para allá, separándolos y luego juntándolos, y ahora el pie de uno choca contra el muslo del otro, después chocan por el brazo, incuso sus cabezas se encuentran (un quejido de Naruto). Es tan agradable que, mirando al cielo completamente despejado, Naruto desea que no se acabe nunca.

 

—¿Cómo será el futuro? —pregunta, minutos u horas después, aún sabiendo que probablemente él no tenga interés en contestarle.

 

No obstante, lo hace.

 

—Turbio —responde Sasuke, con ese tono serio y firme, el de las promesas por cumplir, el de realismo pesimista—. Pero con la fuerza suficiente, podremos garantizarnos vivirlo.

 

Inspira, expira. Saca del agua las manos y luego las baja lo justo para que sólo la punta de los dedos se moje. Con ese juego, Sasuke intenta acariciar el agua. Para él es más segura, incluso más factible, la idea de tocar el agua que la de tocar la piel de Naruto; no es algo obsceno, simplemente está demasiado acostumbrado a tocar su cuerpo cuando pelean, a sincronizarse, y a veces se siente intranquilo e incompleto si no lo está tocando. Como si Naruto transmitiera algo positivo desde su piel, una energía distinta a la suya propia que le da más ganas de esforzarse (y que le hace olvidarse de todo lo demás). Aún siendo un niño todavía, Sasuke sabe que ama a Naruto, aunque no sepa _de qué manera_ lo ama. No es algo importante.

 

—Cuando sea Hokage —comienza a decir Naruto, con emoción—, no habrá turbios futuros. Seré fuerte, pero además seré noble, y conseguiré que toda la aldea viva en paz. Luego me casaré con Sakurita y tendré hijos que se pelearán por ser Hokages cuando yo me muera.

 

Busca con la mirada a Sasuke. En algún momento ambos han sido llevados por la corriente y ahora se encuentran de nuevo, sólo que del revés: la cabeza de Sasuke apuntando hacia sus pies.

 

—Cuando sea Hokage tú serás mi segundo al mando —sentencia con una sonrisa—. Está claro que no vas a ser tan poderoso como yo, pero seguro que puedes ganarte ese puesto.

 

Para Naruto nunca hubo un “Si de mayor soy Hokage”. Para él, siempre es “Cuando sea Hokage”. Esa es la energía que atraviesa a Sasuke cada vez que lo toca. 

 

Su mano, extendida para acariciar el agua, tropieza contra el muslo desnudo y el contraste se hace obvio. Su propia piel es nata y la de él es cacao. Para no tener que apartar los dedos de ahí, cierra los ojos y hace como que no se da cuenta; se acuerda de su madre, de cómo él se quedaba dormido de pequeño contra ella y sentía vibrar su pecho cuando hablaba, y se pregunta a qué frecuencia vibra el pecho de Naruto cuando se echa a reír o se pone a gritar. Probablemente parezca un sismo.

 

—No tengo tiempo para eso —susurra, recordándoselo a sí mismo—. Todavía tengo un asunto pendiente.

 

De algún modo Naruto puede oírlo y sale de su trance, hundiéndose en el agua. Saca luego la cabeza empapada y se acerca nadando hasta ponerse al lado de su cara. Con el sol pegando de pleno, Sasuke la tiene un poco sonrosada. Los ojos cerrados dan una extraña sensación de paz, es una parte de él que casi nunca ve y que le gustaría ver más a menudo. Sabe que, cuando sea Hokage, se las arreglará para que siempre esté en paz.

 

—Pero cuando terminemos esos asuntos serás mi segundo al mando —repite. Pesado. Así es él.

 

Un pájaro se acerca a ellos y se da también un pequeño baño, ya que el calor aprieta. Al marcharse volando, agita sus plumas y salpica un par de gotas en el pecho seco de Sasuke, que suspira.

 

Sabe que lo ama. Sabe por qué lo ama. Se siente débil y él también deja que su cuerpo se hunda en el agua para enfriar las ideas. Coge aire, se escapa bajo el agua y se va nadando hasta la otra punta del lago.

 

—Como si quisiera ser inferior a ti, cabeza de chorlito —responde con su sonrisa sarcástica, temblando un poco por el frío.

**Author's Note:**

> Críticas, comentarios... todo se acepta C:


End file.
